The present invention relates to network switches and switching, and more particularly, this invention relates to aggregating process results using asynchronous serialization.
In mainframe operating systems, there is typically a vast amount of data that is available, and therefore it is important to minimize the amount of time that is used to search through this data for particular data sets or files. Particularly, in IBM z/OS, it is possible to change the state of catalogs (indexes) in order to modify some aspect of the catalog. At the end of the modify command, the system needs to aggregate all results of the state change from each user catalog and display a message summarizing whether the command has executed successfully. However, each modify command inserts a group of elements into a double-linked list, with each element representing a request to change a catalog's state. One problem with this process is how to effectively process these elements, summarize the results, and determine whether the last element in the group has been executed for the message to display.